


Staring at the Moon

by hmweasley



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kataang Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Aang will never understand absolutely everything there is to know about Katara, and he's okay with that.





	Staring at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day seven of Kataang Week 2018: quirks.

Even after twenty years, one of Aang’s favorite things was studying Katara. She was endlessly fascinating, and that didn’t change as years passed. Much of that had to do with how complex Katara was. Aang could never learn every small detail of her.

They’d been together for five years before Aang realized that Katara observed the moon every night before she went to sleep. He swore she hadn’t always, but as he watched her one night standing at the window watching the crescent moon, it was hard to remember a time when she hadn’t.

He never asked her why she did it. There wasn’t an obvious reason that he could pinpoint as an observer. As a waterbender, the moon influenced her power, but the moon’s phase had no impact on her ritual. 

She wasn’t typically sad or happy, more thoughtful as she looked towards the sky. Aang had wondered for a time if it had something to do with Yue. Aang sometimes looked at the moon and thought of her and the other people, friends and strangers, lost in the war.

Though he speculated about it for years, he kept his theories to himself. He knew Katara well, after all, and he knew he shouldn’t ask. It was a private ritual, even if she had no reservations about doing it in front of him. It was a quirk, perhaps, and he came to accept it as something Katara did.

Over the years, he’d learned that he didn’t need to understanding every single action she took. That would have been impossible, but that didn’t make him less fascinated.


End file.
